Talinn C. Ryalor
Currently a member of the The Director's Men and an officer of the The Golden Hide, Talinn is both warrior and schemer, skilled in both the mental and physical aspects of warfare. He is the current head of House Ryalor in the Imperium, and one of the driving forces behind the shadowy M.A.U.L. He is presently married to Weylin Ryalor, with whom he has a comparatively depressing, if improving, married life. 'From the Bunk' Species Fox Gender Male Weapon Broadsword Age 24 Nickname '''The False-Faced Fox/The Handler. '''Nameday Humidor 3rd. Height 5'5" 'Appearance' Talinn is a short male fox, standing approximately at five feet, five inches. His build is lean: one could never call him a body builder nor is it ever likely he could have such a physique, but what is on him is hard-won muscle. His fur, kept cut short except for a few tufts on his head, is a deep but ultimately unremarkable flaxen interspersed with spots of white around his neck and chest, the tip of his tail being a dull black. His face is crossed with a multitude of faded scars, most of which are concentrated across his cheeks with a few prominent ones across his forehead. His deep, ocean blue eyes are mostly dull these days, without much feeling or interest, though one can see shadow-flickers of emotions playing across them when he looks down at the strange, golden watch which he always carries with him…or as he begins to once more think of beasts as people and not just accessories to his goals. 'Attire' Talinn’s attire has changed since coming to the Imperium, so much so that aside from his weaponry it would be difficult to spot him as Fyadorian aside from his weapons. He now wears a slightly modified Guard uniform befitting of his rank, with black boots, breeches, a silver belt, a black naval jacket extending to about midway down his calves, and a white cotton shirt. A rather prominent, if small, red silk scarf adorns his neck, under which is a strange golden pocket watch which he keeps on a gold necklace so it is next to his person at all times, only retrievable by killing or incapacitating him. On his belt are two blades. One is a solid reinforced wooden katana which he wears on his right side, its surface dented with chips, indentations, and the occasional speck of blood. The other is a real blade which he wears on his left side, capable of being drawn in moments, a single-edged high carbon steel katana. The blade is well used, but well maintained, and sharp enough that if one is not extremely careful cleaning it, one could very well slice open a finger if indeed not one’s hand. The sword’s hilt appears very worn, with more than a few chips and breaks in the leather wrapping around it, in sharp contrast to its sheath which is of beautiful polished black wood and kept oiled at all times. 'Weapon Proficiency' Talinn is a practitioner of a Fyadorian sword style known as the “Way of the Steadfast Storm”, and has demonstrated enough competency with either a wooden or a real single blade to reach its fifth rank. This is denoted by the red silk scarf he wears around his neck, proclaiming his rank for all to see if one is aware of what to look for. He is thus extremely capable with a single two-handed katana being noted and feared for his rather devastating sets of chained katas and sword dances which leave very little room for his opponents to maneuver, enabling him to control the flow of the battle. That being said, he lacks the size or strength to do well in sword locks, and will try to dodge, slide his blade away, or in some fashion attempt to break such a lock as there are few ways such will end well for him. His sword style was designed to be used against opponents in light or medium armor, not against heavy plate, so against such opponents one can see Talinn becoming very hard pressed, though he will certainly attempt to utilize his superior speed and maneuverability to compensate. Carrying no shield and not being an archer, crossbows and longbows wielded at a distance present another serious problem, as he has no real way of fighting against them besides throwing one of his two swords, which leaves him short a weapon and will likely not even hit. The best he can do in such situations is put on a burst of speed, zig zag toward them, and hope the archer is thrown off enough to retreat or not hit him until he enters melee range. 'Personality' Talinn must have smiled once, since his face shows no evidence of frown lines, but if that is so it was a long time ago because one rarely sees much of anything other than a disinterested, rather Machiavellian viewpoint being espoused from him. Recently, however, this has been revealed to be something of a delusion and a defense mechanism he places himself in, a place where he can "go away inside" and pretend not to care, when in actuality he is a beast who cares so deeply and has suffered so much that it is the only way he can still manage to get through the day and not break down. Beneath the calm outer service, Talinn is actually a volcano of guilt and self-loathing, and his arrival in the Imperium and the mysterious pocket watch he carries beginning to change its numbers has seen the pressure building up, making it ever more difficult for Talinn to keep up the only way of living he knows how to do...and the way that must change if he is to survive. 'Friends' *None yet. 'Acquaintances' *Weylin Martez *Egrinn Tael *Nuori Sken 'Enemies' *None yet. Beasts killed in the service of the Imperium (As of Act II): 7. 'Biography' Chronology: Echoes Wait for Act II A Game of Cupcakes When the Storm Breaks O'er the Line (Beginning) A Fray of Foxes Salt and Scales O'er the Line (Arctic Arc) (Upcoming) Diplomacy Arcs. 'Alternates' Alexei Koslov, Eren S. Ackerman, Angelo Distephano 'Nickname Repository' Weylin Martez - Cakeslayer Kaiea Malikus - Vinegar Vixen Laflen Kenway - Fudget Ferret Nadia Darkon - Curious Cat Marquo Lysander Senderjay - Fruity Fox Karath - Foolish Ferret Eirwen Nerine - Butterball Shyskel - Ricebean Category:Beasts Category:House Ryalor Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Fyadorians Category:Player characters